Un Vinculo Eterno
by nalu1234
Summary: El lazo que la une a ellos empezó hace miles de años cuando nacieron los dioses dragones y antes de que los humanos siquiera existieran, se trata del mismo lazo que tuvieron los cuatro guerreros dragones con el rey Hiryuu. Un vinculo tan fuerte y tan intimo contra el que ni Yona ni sus guerreros dragones pueden luchar.


**ADVERTIENCIA:** En esta historia Yona no estará enamorada de Hak ni Hak de ella, el amor que tendrán estos dos será mas parecido a un amor entre hermanos ( Me gustan mucho mas los cuatro dragones que Hak por ello yo no hago historias de Hak x Yona porque simplemente no me viene la inspiración con ellas xD sorry). Por el contrario este fic será mucho mas espiritual y emparejaré a Yona con los cuatro guerreros dragones.  


Sumary: El lazo que la une a ellos empezó hace miles de años cuando nacieron los dioses dragones y antes de que los humanos siquiera existieran, se trata del mismo lazo que tuvieron los cuatro guerreros dragones con el rey Hiryuu. Un vinculo tan fuerte y tan intimo contra el que ni Yona ni sus guerreros dragones pueden luchar, Ella no puede evitar el querer sentirse amada con ellos y ellos no pueden evitar el desear estar con ella.

 **PROLOGO**

Ni siquiera los dioses pueden decir como nacieron o como fueron creados, solo pueden decir que ellos siempre estuvieron allí observando y creándolo todo a sus gustos y opiniones.

Los cinco dragones eran únicos entre ellos empezando por el mayor y más sabio de todos; El Ouryuu era el que más conocimientos tenía de todos ellos y el que se llevaba bien con todos sus hermanos dragones, Cuando la vida empezó a crecer en la tierra y al ver que esta moría rápidamente a causa de la oscuridad y del frío el creó un enorme astro de fuego al que llamo Sol para que así este diera luz y calor a todo lo vivo del mundo.

Lo gemelos Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu eran los más fuertes y competitivos de todos y sus personalidades explosivas encajaban perfectamente entre sí por lo que siempre competían creando tras de sí terremotos y mareas que dieron luz a diferentes terrenos de tierra y islotes por todo el planeta.

El Seiryuu era el más tranquilo y calmado de todos, él prefería ver la evolución de las cosas manteniéndose al margen y dejando que las cosas siguieran su curso pero tras el nacimiento del sol decidió crear otros astros más pequeños para que así cuando fuera de noche estos brillaran con fuerza dando una hermosa imagen del cielo en plena oscuridad.

Cada uno de los dioses dragones era únicos y diferentes a los otros pero todos ellos compartían el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro sobre todo por el menor de sus hermanos, el dragón rojo quien fue aquel que creó con mucha ilusión aquellos seres a los que llamó seres humanos.

El dragón rojo tomó ejemplo de sus propios sentimientos y emociones que sentía por sus hermanos dragones para crear a los humanos y de allí nacieron los sentimientos tales como el amor, la felicidad, la amistad, el cariño… pero con el paso del tiempo los humanos crearon de por si otras emociones crueles que causaron que el dragón rojo llorara de tristeza al ver como sus amados humanos creaban violencia y guerra matándose entre ellos.

El resto de los dragones empezaron a odiar a los humanos al ver como la crueldad de estos herían a su amado dragón rojo más el colmo fue cuando este último decidió volverse humano para crear un reino y traer paz.

Como los cuatro dragones esperaban los humanos no recibieron con las manos abiertas a Hiryuu y por ello descendieron de los cielos a su ayuda solo para que el testarudo de su hermano negara el regresar a los cielos.

Los cuatro dragones amaban a Hiryuu con todo su ser y no soportaban el ver como este era herido por aquellos seres que el mismo había creado y afirmaba amar por ello cada uno de ellos eligió a un guerrero humano para darles su sangre y así sus poderes.

Aquellos guerreros que obtuvieron la sangre de los dioses dragones tuvieron el deber de proteger, servir y nunca traicionar al dragon rojo, ellos eran como los avatares de aquellos dioses y por lo tanto no podían evitar poseer los mismos sentimientos por Hiryuu que los dioses, más, al ser humanos no pudieron evitar que aquellos sentimientos se mezclaran con emociones naturales de los seres humanos tales como el deseo.

Así fue como nació aquel vinculo tan poderoso que unía a Hiryuu con los guerreros dragones, un vinculo tan hermoso y tan puro que los seres humanos no podían sentir ni comprender y que los guerreros dragones que anteriormente fueron personas normales intentaran rechazar inutilmente.


End file.
